To The End Of Time and Forever After
by PugZkii
Summary: Phil's performance in his job has began to dissipate a couple weeks after his boyfriend, Kevin, was deployed to Iraq. That's right, Kevin, one of Gru's minions has taken up the life of a soldier. But one day, Phil was in for the biggest surprise of his life when the love of his life makes a surprise return home.


Hey guyz! PugZkii here! This is a new story i wrote on the minions. It's my little spin off of the minions occupation. Of course, they still work for Gru and all, and live with him, but some of them took their own route and took up other jobs. This story includes the PhiVen (Phil x Kevin) pairing.

Summary: Phil's performance in his job has began to dissipate a couple weeks after his boyfriend, Kevin, was deployed to Iraq. That's right, Kevin, one of Gru's minions has taken up the life of a soldier. But one day, Phil was in for the biggest surprise of his life when the love of his life makes a surprise return home.

Story inspired by the song Please Come Home by Fort Minor

And See You Again by Carrie Underwood

Today wasn't going the way Phil wanted it to. At all. He knew his performance was lacking but why couldn't things be on the slight, brighter side for him? Instead, he got a twenty-two hour cleaning shift after his spoiled and adrenaline high brothers trashed the rooms of the house. He didn't know what made them so crazy the last couple days but the random hugs and freak excitement attacks had him on the edge of confusion for the last few hours. It started awhile ago when Gru assembled the minions for a brief but unfortunately, Phil couldn't attend the assembly for he got put stuck on a shift that intersected the time of the brief and the end of his work day. Besides, it's not like he had a problem with it, he'd rather work than sit their for two hours listening to Gru rant on about some new heist of evilness. Nothing was really worth standing around for anymore...not after Kevin left. Kevin enlisted into the Army eight years ago and was out on deployment in Iraq. Phil worried about him all the time, praying that he wouldn't end up dead in the battlefield with bullet holes or shrapnel imbedded into his figure. The night before Kevin left, Kevin had Phil pinned to the bed, thrusting with everything he had in and out of his small body, marking him just incase he wasn't able to make it home. Their moans danced through air as the night grew on, neither caring if anyone heard.

"Hey, Phil," A voice caught his attention. Snapping him out of his trance, his duster brush barely touching a single object as he walked through the hallway. He didn't hate his job, neither did Tom, the other small minion that helped out with making things neat and clean. "How are you doing today?" The yellow male asked. It was Carl. He was usually in a good mood. He was a fatter type of minion, but nothing, not even the jokes he was thrown at times about his figure, kept a smile off his face.

Phil shrugged, "Alright, i guess. Nothing new, just...cleaning…" Phil peered over to Carl out of the corner of his eye. Something was up, he could tell.

"Oh good, good!" Carl's smile grew slightly. But before he got too excited, he turned and scurried out of the room.

"What is going on?" Phil asked himself quietly. Shrugging it off after pondering it for a bit, Phil attempted to resume his cleaning, this time in a better manner.

Gru wandered aimlessly around the house. He didn't really have anything to do now that he had a hoard of minions that could do his work for him. If he had to be honest with himself, it hurt him a little bit sometimes that he put the little yellow henchman to so much work but when he would go and socialize with them on their breaks, seeing them have fun with their jobs reassured him that he didn't really have a reason to feel ashamed. He gave them everything they pretty much wanted in return for their service and he was very proud of their work. He cared deeply for each and every one of them, taking their issues or troubles into great matters and doing anything in his power to make them happier if they were down. Gru trailed off into thought as he sunk into a memory of when he took it upon himself to help a lone minion who was suffering from an injury inflicted while working on a machine. Dave it was. While working in a jelly processor, a mechanic incident triggered one of the jelly tanks to become detached from the large tubes that held it in place. Unfortunately, Dave was examining the tank techniques and was too late to jump out of the way before it came crashing down onto his small leg. Gru remembered the piercing ring of his injured minions cry in his ears, he didn't think he made it to the underground lair so fast in life. He quickly ran to the source of the cry for help and came to a stop at the tiny minion trying his best to limp away from the incident. Gru, without saying a word but a sad look on his face, scooped up the whimpering henchmen in his arms and brought him to his personal med-room. Inside, Gru closely, but carefully, looked at his leg and checked for any deformities. Not being able to with just his eyes, he gently set down the frightened and pained minion on an MRI scan machine that sat in the corner of the room. It was rarely used but he knew it worked. After the scan, Dave had three hairline fracture and an impact wound in his right leg, Dave didn't like the fact that he had been put on quarters for the time length that it took for him to heal. All the while, Stuart, Dave's best friend, stayed with him most days and nights making sure that Dave was healing up properly and offering comfort if the minion was in need for it. To say the least, Gru felt he did a pretty good job on keeping up with his minion's lives as much as he could.

Gru's smile, that he didn't even know he had, vanished and turned to one of concern when he found his little helper, Phil, huddled in a corner, crying his little heart out. He was turned towards the wall, curled up into a ball with his hands over his eyes, tears pouring from his eyes so fast that Gru could help but wonder how the heartbroken minion wasn't dried up by now. He could tell that he'd been crying for awhile cause showing by the ever growing puddle of tears forming around the small yellow male, soaking his clothes, was pure evidence that his minion was having trouble with something. Frowning, Gru walked over and kneeled down next to the shivering male, placing his hand on his shoulder and bringing him closer to himself. Phil, still crying, placed his hands on Gru's thigh, crawled into his lap, curled against him and continued his heartbroken episode.

"Phil? What's wrong?" Gru asked softly. Petting the side of the minions head.

"Me la'sei Kevin" Phil confessed.

Gru sighed sadly and hugged the minion close. He kinda figured, Phil wanted Kevin back. Kevin has been gone for a couple years now, five to be exact and he hasn't been able to make it home for any holidays or anything. They were at war where he was at but Gru knew as long as he didn't receive a call from any commanders pronouncing the death of his minion, he knew that Kevin was okay. But poor Phil missed him like crazy and every passing day was torture on him. Gru smiled down softly at Phil.

"Phil? I know you're sad but hey, Kevin's gonna be alright, okay?" He pulled the quivering male away from him slightly to look into his eyes, which were red, puffy and tired looking from the many possible hours of breakdown. "He'll be home and he'll be safe...kay?" Gru promised. "So please, Phil. Smile?" Gru softly hugged him, "It'll be okay. Why don't go and get some rest tonight, okay?"

Phil nodded and hugged Gru once more before tiredly trudging out of the living room and to the chambers that housed the henchmen. During some point in the night, Phil could hear voices outside his door, walking passed his room and down the hallway. He could hear a door shut in the distance and the lair was quiet again. Phil could have sworn that the voice sounded like Kevin, but he knew that his lover still had a couple years left before he came home. Also, he was really tired from all his crying and stressing so he might have been hearing things. Deeming it as that, Phil turned over in his bed, on the side where Kevin used to lay his head, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

0830 AM

The lair was loud as usual as the production of jellies and jams continued on. Hundreds of tiny yellow minions stormed through different parts of the factory on a mission to get some kind of job. Little Phil had check detail today. He had to visit each of the jelly and jam tanks to make sure they were functioning properly. Phil rarely got put on any kind of other job besides cleaning so this was sort of new for him. He didn't mind though, he liked the change sometimes. It was better than cleaning up after his rotten brothers everyday. That was left up to Tom and Jake today, and Phil honestly piece together why Gru would throw in another minion to take his spot but he didn't argue.

"Phil, i think the temp monitor on the system's detector is buffered...it's...barely working…" Buffered. It happen a lot with the technology down here. Buffered meant that the drivers were picking up a weak signal from a certain device so instead of working in full drive it was working at an intervalled drive. It only let out as much as it could. He knew how to fix it, but it wasn't his job right now. The minion that spoke to him was frozen staring at him, waiting in anticipation as Phil took note of the issue. Jerry was it. Jerry was another fatter type of minion but he had a temper that burned pretty quick. He was a lot like Tim, a taller minion that had a bad habit of being super temperamental. It never changed how Phil saw them but he couldn't help but smile a little.

'Maybe that's why they get along so well,' Phil thought to himself. He definitely wouldn't be surprised if they ended up a thing. They were always together out of work hours. Jerry would be the jealous yet passionate boyfriend while Tim was the over-protective but considerable love junky. Yeah, they needed each other. "I'll have somebody look at it," Phil peered over to Jerry out of the corner of his eye. "Until then, just run the tank on a low function." With a salute, Jerry turned back to his work.

*BEEEING* The intercom? It was a little weird for the intercom to be coming on at this time. Phil's eyes automatically looked up towards the sound, waiting for Gru's voice to come through the speaker. "Minions assemble!" He called, sounding happy.

Phil rolled his eyes. He's hated assemblies ever since Kevin left. It was so much more enjoyable when Kevin was there and they would cheer and hop around together but now, was was it worth?

Making his way over the closest desk, he set his examination clipboard down and turned to go to the assembly room.

"Hello everybody!" Gru's usual entrance to every mass meet they had. Walking down the stage, Gru shook the hand of a couple minions and dragged along a few select items. They were assorted prizes that would be given out the the minions that did best at their jobs. It made Gru hope that these kind of things made the others' strive to be better at their job. "Yeah you know what day it is!"

The loud rumble of cheers and excitement made Phil's head hurt. He considered leaving but knew that Gru would probably notice one of his little helpers leaving the assembly. He'd just have to wait it out for now…

1 Hour and 13 Minutes Later

"Alright, so...all of the prizes have been given away and please, feel free to pass them off to someone else or share them but they are a prize for your hard work and dedication to your job. You ALL…" Gru eyed Phil hard trying to get his point across. He noticed him standing in the crowd, halfway through the meet, looking not so amused with the event going on. "...have made me very, VERY proud!" A small smile painted itself onto Gru's lips. "But!" Gru made sure that he caught Phil's eyes and held them. "We have one more prize we need to give…" Gru's gaze never left Phil's. "Phil? Would you please come up to the stage?"

Phil felt like his heart stopped when hundreds of eyes looked in his direction. Peaceful yet anxious eyes stared him down. "Uh...umm…" He was nervous. He didn't like being the center of attention but Gru's eyes gave that look that almost forced him to the stage. Every step he took felt more unstable than the last as he neared the massive platform. Reaching down, Gru held out his hands, which Phil took, and pulled the small minion up onto the raised ground.

Kneeling down to his the small males height, Gru placed a hand on his shoulder. "Now, Phil here has been waiting for something for a very long long long time. LONG time. So we have something to give him that will hopefully cheer him up." Gru looked out into the crowd and then back down at Phil. "Kevin was deployed out to war in Iraq five years ago and hasn't been able to make it home." Gru noticed the sad frown that stretched over Phil's face, this made Gru pull him closer. "After a lot of communication and planning, we were able to pull together a big, HUGE surprise for Phil." Confusion was written all over Phil's features now. Looking up to Gru, he gave him one of those "what's happening?" looks. "But...haha...I think Kevin can tell you what surprise that is himself!" Standing up quickly, Gru motioned towards the rear of the room, making Phil turn to the same direction as well. Suddenly, Kevin was strolling down the walkway, straight-face covered by his cap and OCP's fitting nicely to his body. Phil's head swam as Kevin's strides brought him closer and closer to where he was standing and before he knew it he was moving as well, then he was running and then he was in his lover's arms. He'd been waiting for this. The moment he got to hold him again, the tears that poured from his eyes as he buried his face in his uniform. That's what he was doing right now. Body quivering as the waves of cries shook him to the core. He held onto Kevin so tight that he thought he was going to break him and Kevin was eager to return the same passion. Kevin had his lips pressed against the side of Phil's head whispering words of reassurance to him, his own tears leaving trails down his cheeks.

It was like time had frozen in time until Gru came over and pet both their heads. Snapping back to reality, Phil let go of Kevin, but kept their fingers intertwined. "Phil, do you like your gift?" Gru asked with a smile.

Phil giggled softly and hugged the minion next to him, who wrapped his arms around the smaller minion in return. "Ci, tank you, Boss…" It was the happiest that he'd ever seen Phil in a while.

"You're welcome, Phil." Gru said, petting their heads.

After the Assembly

The assembly only lasted for a couple more minutes after Gru surprised Phil with the return of Kevin. And now here he was, sitting in bed, watching TV with the minion of his dreams. Well, Kevin was really the only one watching the TV. Phil was cuddled against him running his hand up and down his naked chest. The military didn't change much about Kevin. He got a little bigger, a little quieter and a lot more cautious about things. But he was still the same yellow male that Phil remembered. Kevin speaking snapped Phil out of his thoughts. Apparently, he'd been staring at him for awhile and Kevin happened to notice. "You alright, Phil?" He asked.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I'm doing a lot better now that you're home, Kevin," Phil became flustered. "I missed you…like...bad."

Kevin smiled, "I missed you too." Kevin kissed the side of his head. "There wasn't a day that went by that i wasn't thinking about you or of how bad i wanted to come home so i could hold you and kiss you and shower you with affection again."

Phil's cheeks darkened in color. "I want to be held by you again, Kevin." Phil stuttered anxiously. "I've missed that contact with you."

Snickering sexily, Kevin kissed Phil's lips gently. "Then i'll hold you and more…" Kevin shifted slightly and hooked a hand around Phil's leg to pull him onto his lap. They sat in lip lock, letting their tongues dance together in a fight for dominance. Small moans slipped from Phil's throat and Kevin took that as a sign that his little lover was becoming excited. Pushing him back onto the bed sheets, Kevin loomed over the smaller body below him. He could feel the small hand running over his chest and it sent shivers of pleasure down his spine.

"Kevin, please. I want you." Phil begged.

A look of slight concern came over the larger minions face. "Are you sure?" Kevin let his hand stride softly up and down Phil's cheek. He wanted him too but he didn't want to hurt him. "It been awhile since we last did it, it might hurt.."

"I don't care, it's been too long." Phil looked up into Kevin's eyes with lust clouding them over. "I want to feel apart of you again."

With a smile and a sense of understanding, Kevin bent down to kiss Phil's lips softly. "Okay, Phil. I understand." He kissed at the smaller male's neck, soon transferring to sucking and biting and leaving his mark on his skin.

After about twenty minutes, Kevin had both of them naked and pushing against each other. "Ahhh...ahh...Ke-Kevin!" Phil moaned, head tilted back and body sliding back and forth on the sheets as Kevin pistoned in and out of his body. "Fas-FASTER….Ahhh!" A small smirk plastered itself to Kevin's features as he complied with the lust ridden demand. Shifting in his position slightly, he pumped his hard cock in and out of his little lover faster all the while making his thrusts harder.

Kevin felt that familiar tightness in his groin and knew he was going to tip over the edge soon. The feeling raked over his body, making him nearly collapse. "Ah...Phil." He moaned. Slipping his hand in between their bodies, Kevin grabbed ahold of Phil's cock. Wanting to make him finish before himself, Kevin stroked his lover's sex fast.

"Kevin!" Phil groaned. The pleasure that came over his body made him squirm and before he knew it, he was coming all over the taller minions hand. "Ahhh….Ahh….Ahhh…" He moaned as the aftermath dissipated. His head was thrown back and tears were streaming from his eyes, and that the sight that Kevin was waiting to see.

"Ph-Phil...ah-ahhh!" Kevin spilled his seed deep inside of the body below him. Arms shaking, Kevin fell on top of his lover, who in return wrapped his arms around his neck.

Small cries caught Phil's attention. He pushed Kevin away enough to look into his eyes. "Kevin? What's wrong?"

"Phil, I've missed you so much...i couldn't wait to come back home to you." Kevin pressed his forehead against Phils. "I'm so happy"

"Ohh...Kevin…" Phil let his own tears fall. "I couldn't go another day without you, i'm so happy you're home…"

Kevin kissed Phil and rolled next to him, pulling him into his arms. Bringing him as close as possible, the larger male stroked a hand over Phil's cheek as he dozed off. "Always remember that i love you, no matter what gets in our way, i will always love you to the end of time and forever after." Kevin whispered to his lover and after watching him sleep for a bit, fell asleep himself.

OKAY! So i feel like this one was kind of exceptionally worked out. I hope you enjoyed and please...if you have any idea's for a story, shoot them at me! :)

-PugZkii :3


End file.
